thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
Claudus (2011)
:For the article about the 1980's version of this character, see Claudus. "The Book told that it was the ThunderCats, our ancestors, who first defeated Mumm-Ra! It was the ThunderCats who brought law and order to a world of warring animals! And it is now the ThunderCats who are strong enough to maintain this fragile peace!" Claudus was the former king of the once prospering empire of Thundera. He was also the Lord of the ThunderCats and father to Tygra, his adopted son, and Lion-O, his biological son. An imposing figure with a huge build and fierce red mane, Claudus was a beloved yet very strict king. He ruled with an iron fist, putting the Cats above all the other races, and it was his belief that this strictness and segregation is what maintained peace within his kingdom. He never showed mercy to any other species, deeming it a sign of weakness. When he was young, Claudus fought alongside Panthro and Grune during war. While Panthro and Grune both vied hard for the position of Head General, Claudus picked Lynx-O, sending Panthro and Grune to search for the Book of Omens instead. With his kingdom thriving, Claudus' only real concern was his son Lion-O's immaturity and lack of seriousness. He always wished that Lion-O would be more like his older brother Tygra, so that he would make a worthy king. Lion-O's carefree attitude and especially his belief in the existence of technology irked Claudus to no end. Also Lion-O's clemency towards other species such as the Lizards was something that Claudus strongly objected to. Claudus was killed when Mumm-Ra, in the guise of Panthro, stabbed him in the back. Grune, who had joined forces with Mumm-Ra, had sneaked Mumm-Ra as well as the entire Lizard army into Thundera. Strengths Claudus was a highly skilled and fierce warrior. His swordsmanship skills were almost unmatched. He was also incredibly strong, able to dispatch an army of Lizards with but a few swings of the Sword of Omens. He was a skilled military strategist and technician, a skill that he even taught his adopted son Tygra. Weaknesses Claudus' greatness weakness was perhaps his narrow-mindedness. He stuck firm to his beliefs, never entertaining even the slightest thought or possibility of change. His disbelief in the existence of technology and his harsh treatment of the other species, especially Lizards is what eventually led to his downfall. Weapons and Equipment Claudus wielded the mighty Sword of Omens, a blade that could cut through anything. He also owned the Gauntlet of Omens before both these items were handed over to his son, Lion-O. Quotes *''"You hold in your hands what built the ThunderCats' empire. But only he who is deemed worthy can harness it's awesome power. let me show you what it's capable of in the proper hands".'' *''"The Sword is ready Lion-O, but you are not".'' Appearances *Omens, Part I *Omens, Part II *Old Friends *Between Brothers *Native Son Trivia * The voice of Claudus in the 2011 series was provided by Larry Kenney who had voiced Lion-O in the original 1980s series. It was Earl Hammond who voiced the 1980s version of Claudus. Gallery Category:Good Characters (ThunderCats 2011) Category:Cats (ThunderCats 2011) Category:Political Leaders